The Potion Masters' Apprentice
by 101kenichimatsuyama101
Summary: I'm not good at summaries . It takes place in Order of the Phoenix, Severus Snape love store with vampires, smut, unregistered animagi and much more! RATED M for a lot of reasons!
1. Chapter 1

The Potion Masters' Apprentice

Chapter One:

The Headmasters' office was dark, as per usual during the summer holidays. Dumbledore stood in the center of his office, glancing at his pocket watch. It was fifteen past midnight, Severus would arrive any moment.

Dumbledore took the muggle photograph from his pocket and stared at it, smiling. In the oddly still photo was a young girl whom looked like she was in her late twenties. She had astonishing blue eyes, a soft angelic face, full light pink lips, and hair whiter then Dumbledore's beard.

Standing next to the young girl was a seventeen year younger Dumbledore, smiling serenely. Albus was shaken from his reverie, "You called for me, Albus?"

Severus Snape stood at the threshold of Dumbledore's office. His silkily calm voice echoed through the dark room. "Ah, Severus…yes I called you here because I have a small task…" Dumbledore walked towards the tall, lanky man in his black robes.

He handed Severus the picture he had in his hand, "I need you to go into muggle London and find this girl… last I've heard she works at a…gentleman's club on the outskirts." Severus' eyes narrowed at the muggle made photo.

"And, might I ask, who is the girl?"

"She is an old friend of mine, Severus. She will be The Order's greatest asset against Voldemort." Albus smiled fondly.

"Is she a part of The Order?" Severus asked, his voice doubtful as he looked at the photo.

"She is a vampire, Severus. Actually…she is more than just a vampire… I am hoping that Voldemort isn't after her just yet…"

"Why would he be after her…? There are plenty of vampires out in the wizarding world." Severus was puzzled. The girl in the photo looked attractive, yes, and you couldn't tell she was a vampire at all.

"She is different, my boy…" Albus laid a hand on Severus' shoulder, "But, all in good time, all in good time…"

Severus narrowed his black eyes slightly, "How am I going to be 'collecting' this… vampire?"

Dumbledore chuckled and held out a tightly sealed piece of parchment, "With this port key. This will take you to the back of the gentleman's club at which she works. Once inside you must ask for Absinthe, although she can be easily spotted…She has white hair and bright blue eyes. After you find her you must speak with her in private and tell her Voldemort is back and that the Order needs her. Then give her this parchment and await her answer."

Severus gave a curt nod, placing the photograph of Albus and Absinthe into his pocket.

"You might want to change into muggle clothes, Severus." Dumbledore smiled serenely eyeing Severus' black robes.

With a grimace, Severus flicked his wand and was now in decent muggle attire; consisting of a simple black t-shirt, black jeans and black trainers.

"Not much of a change, Severus." Dumbledore chortled and held out the parchment towards the man still clad in black, "Oh, and Severus…please try to be kind, Absinthe is rather peculiar and hard to deal with when you are a stranger. So tread lightly and after your chat meet me at 12 Grimmauld Place."

With a small nod Severus took the parchment from Dumbledore and instantly felt that familiar tightening feeling as he was transported through port key.

He landed on the pavement like a cat, agile and smooth, he tucked the parchment into his back pocket along with his wand. Severus ran his fingers through his tousled black locks before looking around. He was in an alleyway and he could hear the low rhythmic thumping of the gentleman's club behind the brick walls.

Severus walked down the alleyway towards the streetlights, he stealthily made his way around the bouncers and through the entrance without being seen. Once inside Severus straightened up and glanced around.

Having not been to a gentleman's club since Lucius took him to one in his early years, this seemed very different. The women were scantily clad and very vivacious. At the wizarding gentleman's club the women were dressed rather modestly compared to this.

Severus glanced around, looking for long white hair. The club was about as big as half the Great Hall and was filled with cheering drunken men and nearly naked women. There was a long catwalk in the center of the room and two smaller ones on either side. There were poles at the end of each catwalk along with a small circular stage meant for dancing. On the two smaller catwalks were two women already dancing flirtatiously earning woops from the drooling muggles at the edge of the each stage.

Severus grimaced at the lack of self-control these muggles possessed as he scanned the room for anyone that could offer assistance. He spotted a bouncer near the center stage and glided towards him, "Good evening, I need to have a moment with Absinthe."

The gruff looking bouncer arched an eyebrow, "Abby, aye… that'll be 400 pounds for a private moment."

Sighing, Severus pulled out the muggle money and handed it to the bouncer, "You will get her for me?"

Counting the money, the bouncer nodded, "As soon as she finishes her bit." He motioned to the center stage, "She's the one every man in this place has been waiting fer." He gave Severus a toothy grin, "She is a beauty… Once she finishes I'll take you to one of the private rooms."

Severus nodded and looked around again. He noticed the walls were painted a dark crimson and the stages were lit up in a similar color. Some of the muggles were sitting with girls on their laps, others were standing with their eyes either glued to the two women dancing or to the center stage.

All of a sudden the lights dimmed, and a spotlight lit up the center stage illuminating a well-dressed man with two very pretty women draped around him giggling and smiling. "Ahem, gentleman… it's time for the girl you've all been excited for!"

Almost every man stood to attention and moved towards the center stage, causing Severus and the bouncer to be nearly flushed against the edge of the stage. Severus shifted uncomfortably, he had full view of the glittering silver pole in front of him.

"Gentleman, I give you… Absinthe!" The man said with a flourish, scurrying away with his women as someone started to play an unfamiliar song that Severus could tell was rather… inappropriate? Catcalls could be heard whilst the thumping rhythm played as a girl made her way to the stage, silky white tresses flowing elegantly down her spine.

She was fair with piercing blue eyes and full lips painted blood red. Severus took her in, blinking slowly as she walked down the catwalk, hips swaying seductively. She was clad in leather. A tight leather corset that barely covered her top half, a tiny black skirt that revealed far too much backside for Severus to be comfortable with, and thigh high laced up black leather stiletto boots.

Her eyes roamed the room as a smirk played upon her lips before she wrapped her hands around the dance pole. She peered down and their eyes locked for a split second. Severus froze as he felt a small prod against his mind shields. He narrowed his eyes at the girl, but she was already dancing away on the pole.

Her body glided up and down like a gymnast. She moved with agility and grace as she grinded and moved against the cool metal of the dance pole. Everyone was cheering and she was the center of every single person there…except one.

She stole swift glances at the man clad in black whom was watching her with interest… but not the kind of interest she was used to. She ran the tip of her tongue up the cool metal, making sure her backside was exposed before temptingly licking up and caressing the dance pole like a lover. She grinded and moved and showed off her assets, without revealing too much.

It didn't even feel like an hour by the time she had to stop. Money was being feverishly thrown her way as she bowed, grinning as she strutted away making sure to give the man clad in black a flirtatious wink.

Once off stage Max, a bouncer that was always good to her strode up. "Abby, I got a guy that wants some 'private' time with you." She grinned at Max and gave him a wink, "Should I change?" Max shook his head and motioned towards one of the private rooms.

"He's a bit different… go easy on him, Abby." Max chuckled and sauntered away. Taking in a deep breath the girl walked purposefully towards the private room.

(A.N. Please review! Or comment/favorite/follow if you're interested to see what happens next! :D Disclaimer I don't own HP just Absinthe!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello readers! I hope you enjoy this story I'm not used to writing 3rd person lol I might go into POV, but I'm not sure :P Please leave a review or favorite! 3 It is much appreciated and keeps me wanting to write more :3)

Chapter Two:

Severus was led into a dark room with a single cushioned love seat in the center. The walls were the same crimson as the clubs and the floor was carpeted with thick fluffy crimson carpet. "Sit." The bouncer motioned to the tacky red and black love seat before exiting the room.

Sighing, Severus sat in the center of the love seat feeling far more uncomfortable then he had ever felt in his thirty six years. He placed his pale hands on his knees and stared intently at the door.

 _I'm only here because Albus needs this…girl…_

He reminded himself, pulling out the parchment from his back pocket just as the door opened.

Absinthe opened the door to one of the private rooms, expecting a sleaze ball as always, but was surprised as her blue eyes traced over the taught lanky man sitting awkwardly on the single love seat in the room. This man had black hair up to his shoulders, pale skin (though not quite as pale as her own), eyes as dark as coal, and a slightly hooked nose.

She closed the door, locking it before she made her way purposefully towards the man. The man stiffened as Absinthe nearly straddled his lap, wrapping her pale arms around the man's neck, "What can I do you for, sir?" She purred into his ear.

It was then that the familiar scent hit her nose and instantly she jumped off him and reached into her cleavage, tugging out her wand and pointing it towards the man.

Arching a curious eyebrow, the man stood and held out his hands, one of them grasping a piece of parchment.

"Who are you and where do your loyalties lie, half-blood?" Absinthe hissed, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

The man smirked…He SMIRKED at her… Absinthe aimed her wand at his heart, "Answer me." She growled, annoyed at this man's lack of words.

"Calm down." The man hissed, eyeing the door Absinthe had just walked in from, "I am just a messenger from Albus Dumbledore."

At the mention of Dumbledore, Absinthe lowered her wand and blinked. What would Albus want with her? Wasn't she safe? She's been in hiding for so long…

The strange man held out the parchment towards her. Absinthe eyed it warily and took it, breaking the seal.

 **Abby,**

 **It's not safe anymore. We need you, please, go with Severus. See you soon.**

 **Albus**

Absinthe stared at the parchment, the familiar slanted scrawl she knew so well… She looked up at the man in front of her, "I am assuming that you must be Severus?"

"Yes." Severus inclined his head politely. "Severus Snape, pleasure to meet you."

Absinthe blinked her big blue eyes, "Absinthe…Lemieux…" She held out her hand towards Severus. Severus reached out and wrapped his hand firmly around hers.

The small skin on skin contact nearly made both of them jump. Electricity coursed through their skin as if charging some kind of energy. The hairs on Severus' neck stood on end as Absinthe could feel goose bumps prickling up her arms. The contact was short but extremely awkward as blue eyes darted to black eyes. Both were wide in bemusement.

"Sorry… must have been the carpet… static." Absinthe mumbled, feeling extremely underdressed, as her face began to heat. This man was quite handsome, in her opinion. She remembered locking eyes with him as she danced on stage.

She had been extra sultry, but she did not expect to see him again at least not now. And knowing he's a wizard? Her fingers tugged at the end of her skirt. Dumbledore said that one day he would have to protect her from a dark wizard named Voldemort and to be aware that his followers might try to kidnap her. She stayed in the muggle world for so long…

Finally the time has come to go back to the wizarding world…

Severus stared at his still tingling palm before looking up at the girl in front of him. Absinthe Lemieux… she was stunning, any man would want to be in the same vicinity as this girl, but right now Severus wanted out. His mind was reeling and he felt very uncomfortable seeing as she was still scantily clad in a corset and short skirt.

Seeming to notice her own attire, the girl flushed, "I'll change into something more…appropriate…" With a wave of her wand she changed clothing. Now she was in tight fitting blue jeans, red trainers, and a loose crimson crop top, exposing her flat stomach. She stuffed her wand into her back pocket and gave Severus a small smile.

"So…take me to Dumbledore."

Severus blinked…was this it? She wasn't going to put up a fight? No resistance what-so-ever?

"And how do you know that I will take you to Dumbledore?" Severus drawled, annoyed that this girl was so trusting…too trusting.

She grinned sheepishly, "This parchment…the seal belongs to Dumbledore, and the writing is his…also the scent…" She sniffed at the parchment, "Smells like him."

Severus arched an eyebrow, "You can smell him?"

The girl nodded as Severus felt a small poke in his mind. He glowered at the girl. Was she trying to get into his head?

"Do not prod my mind." Severus hissed making Absinthe jump.

"I wasn't trying to…" She blinked averting her gaze to the floor, "I haven't really learned to control my wandering mind and I sometimes peer into people's thoughts…"

"Well I would appreciate it, if you would refrain from peering into mine." Severus wanted to be rid of this girl as fast as possible. Sure she was beyond beautiful. Sure she was a vampire that had special skills from what he could tell with just their small encounter. Sure she made his skin prickle uncomfortably, but now at this moment Severus wanted nothing more than to drop this girl off to Dumbledore and slink back into the confines of his home.

Severus didn't want any more mind prodding, so he took the initiative to get it over with.

"Grab my arm, we will apparate." He stated, holding out his arm to Absinthe. She carefully grabbed his arm, trying not to touch his skin again, and with a loud crack they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Hi everyone! Please leave a review or favorite if you enjoy the story so far! I've been re-reading Order of the Phoenix to try and get the main stuff down lol let me know if you have any questions! -THANK YOU FOR READING 3-)

Chapter Three:

Severus did not apparate straight to Grimmauld Place, but to his home in Spinner's End instead. He needed to change into a fresh pair of wizarding robes and tell the girl, Absinthe, that she needed to wear something a bit less…revealing.

With a loud 'crack' the unlikely pair were inside the main living space of Severus' childhood home. Absinthe blinked and looked around, bemused as she tugged at the hem of her crop top. Severus watched her curiously as she peered around.

"There's no one here." With that she turned towards Severus, her wand out and pointing right at him. Severus held his hands up in submission, noticing for the first time all night that Absinthe's wand was a peculiar color.

"That wand… is very…strange." Severus thought aloud, noticing that her wand was not made of common dark wood, but an almost shining white wood.

Absinthe arched an eyebrow and stared at her own wand, "It's…my father had it made especially for me. Its eucalyptus bark with a rare white phoenix feather, unyielding and about twelve inches in length."

She blinked at the man and placed her wand in her back pocket, "Where is Dumbledore?" She knew that this man would not hurt her, he seemed curious and he smelled of Dumbledore. Absinthe knew that Dumbledore would never send someone to harm her.

Severus lowered his hands and walked passed Absinthe before pausing next to her, "I need to change into my robes… can you please dress a little less revealingly." It was an order, not a request. He hoped she could hear the authority in his voice.

Absinthe looked down at her exposed navel and shrugged, "I have nothing to hide." She didn't mind showing a bit more flesh than normal people would dare. It made her seem more sexual to the muggle world. She was a tease at the muggle establishment she worked at and Absinthe reveled in the control she had over men.

Severus blinked and looked at the girl, giving her the glare he normally gave his idiotic students, "It was not a request, Miss Lemieux."

The girl now faced Severus, her blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the dim lighting. Severus noticed the girls' full pink lips twitch into a wry smile as she reached for the hem of her top, pulling it up over her head.

Quickly, Severus turned, shielding his eyes, "Do not change in the middle of my living room." He hissed and pointed towards the restroom door.

He heard Absinthe let out a smooth almost melodic giggle as she skipped to the bathroom, "Such a gentleman." She crooned before closing the door.

Severus let out a shaken sigh of relief, his reddening cheeks returning to their original pale shade as he stalked towards his room to change.

This man was very strange. He wasn't like any of the men Absinthe had met. Normally men threw themselves at her or tried to take advantage of her, but it was Absinthe that held all the control. She was used to being the center of any mans' attention…but this man didn't show much interest. He did get flustered at her touch though, but that could just be because she was a vampire.

Shrugging she stared at her pale face in the mirror. She had striking blue eyes, a cute button nose, full pink lips, her body was a bit busty and she did have a nice backside. Her legs were slim and her thighs were full. She guessed she was pretty… but no man really interested her the way this man, Severus Snape, did.

With a flick of her wand, she transfigured her lacey bra into a tightly fitting white corset with a high collar. Then she transfigured her jeans into a lengthy flowy skirt, but left her white trainers on, simply changing the colors to white.

She then transfigured her crop top that she had taken off into a long white traveling cloak with a hood. Shrugging it on, she walked back into the small living room. Severus was standing, clad in black robes now, in the center of the room. He glanced towards Absinthe and blinked, "White?"

Absinthe nodded, smiling sheepishly, "I like white." Carefully she stowed her wand into her robes.

"White is hard to hide." Severus hissed. He pulled out a small paper from his robes and handed to Absinthe. She read Dumbledore's note, which had The Order's hide out written in bold letters. Once she peered back up at Severus the paper turned to ash in her hands.

Severus held out his pale hand and Absinthe took his hand in hers noticing that he was nearly as pale as she was. That weird prickling sensation traveled up her arm as a loud 'crack' echoed through the room.

In mere seconds they were standing in front of a large door with a serpent door knocker. "Stand aside." Severus hissed as he pulled out his wand and tapped the serpent. The door swung open and Severus ushered Absinthe inside.

This was number twelve Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. Instantly Absinthe could smell that oh-so-familiar scent of lemon drops and the scent of old books. She peered down the hall and made her own way into the house.

Severus watched her, eyebrows raised as he locked the door and followed close behind her. Absinthe made her way down towards what seemed like the kitchen. The doors were locked and there were some charms placed around it.

"ALBY!" Absinthe yelled, only loud enough to travel to the next room. She could hear rumbling from upstairs, but right now she wanted Albus. The kitchen door swung open to reveal Dumbledore smiling down at both Absinthe and Severus.

"Ah, my little Abby-" before Dumbledore could even finish, Absinthe flung herself at the older man, enveloping him in a warm hug. "Ah, my dear girl, come in. You too Severus." Dumbledore patted the top of Absinthe's head affectionately and motioned the two inside.

"I believe introductions are in order…" Dumbledore waved his hand, pulling a chair up for Absinthe and Severus, one on his left and right. "This here," He rested his hand on Absinthe's shoulder, "Is my goddaughter, Absinthe Lemieux."

Absinthe smiled broadly at everyone in the room. Many of them gasped and stared obviously confused and bewildered.

"Absinthe will now be a part of The Order and she will be the potion master's apprentice, henceforth." Absinthe gave Dumbledore a curious look as Severus nearly emanated loathing and bitterness.

Whispering commenced soon after and the rest of The Order were murmuring to themselves. "Absinthe is very special, not only to me…" Dumbledore gave Absinthe a tight smile, "…But to Voldemort as well." The room went silent and everyone stared at the girl, clad in white.

"You see… Miss Lemieux is part vampire and part witch. Her father was of noble blood and fell in love with a pureblood witch. Her mother died during childbirth and, not wanting to have an immortal life without his beloved, her father gave his gift of immortality to his daughter." Absinthe nodded absentmindedly, she had heard this so many times already.

Severus had sat down but was enthralled at Dumbledore's explanation of Absinthe. Goddaughter?

"Now contrary to sired vampires, Absinthe is allowed to pass her immortality to one person. Only she can choose and only she knows how. Since she is only half vampire she will still remain immortal even after giving the gift of immortality. This is one of the reasons why Voldemort wants her." Dumbledore continued, "I had raised Absinthe since she was born…" Albus smiled, "I have always thought of her as my own, until Voldemort took his rise to power, I had to hide her. I was able to keep her safely hidden in the muggle world for nearly seventeen years, now that it is no longer safe I had Severus bring her here and it is Severus in whom I entrust my goddaughters' safety."

Severus swallowed and gave Dumbledore a curt nod, not wanting to argue in front of the entire Order. Peering over at the other members Severus couldn't help but smirk as his black eyes landed on Sirius whom looked disgusted with Dumbledore's absolute trust in Snape.

"Why can't she stay here?" Barked Sirius Black as his fist banged on the wooden table. Absinthe tilted her head and looked at the man with long unruly black hair. He was handsome yet…something was wrong. Sniffing the air Absinthe smelled an unbelievable sadness (yes emotions have scents), it smelled of rain and wet dog…

"Ah, Sirius, she can't stay here because I must keep an eye on her as well. She needs fresh blood once a week and I must find a supplier…" Albus glanced at Severus.

Severus felt a chill run down his spine, was Dumbledore expecting him to feed her?

Sirius glowered at Albus and Severus, but his dark eyes seemed to lighten as the met the bright blues of Absinthe's. She gave him a smile and he settled back into his seat. As Dumbledore continued Absinthe sniffed the air again, this time she could sense an unbelievable bout of rage coming from upstairs.

Severus eyed Absinthe curiously as her eyes stared up at the ceiling. The meeting finished not long after their arrival. Most of The Order members shuffled out, but the few that remained were the ones that actually stayed here at Grimmauld Place.

Dumbledore said his farewells to the witches and wizards that left and then turned to Absinthe, pulling a small metal container from his robes he handed it to her. Absinthe squealed in response and opened the small box, "Blood drops, Alby, you remembered!" She giggled popping the blood red candy into her mouth. "Of course, how could I forget? They are your favorite." Albus smiled, pushing up his half-mooned glasses.

Absinthe sucked the blood flavored candy, grinning. "Severus, might I have a word? Oh and Molly, pleases introduce Absinthe to your family, as well as Hermione and Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay, lots of rl stuff going on lol RATE! REVIEW! FAVORITE! If you have any questions feel free to ask away! :D Love you all~

Chapter Four:

Severus sat at the head of the dinner table, eyeing Dumbledore disdainfully, "What do you intend on trusting me with this time, Albus?" He hissed glaring at the old wizard.

Dumbledore simply smiled kindly, "Absinthe will be placed in your quarters. You will teach her as your apprentice and I am hoping you would kindly feed her once a week."

"She isn't an animal, Albus…" Severus glared, "And what do you mean she will be sharing my quarters?"

Albus chuckled, "I have already transfigured a room fit for her inside your quarters, Severus. I do not trust anyone but you to give her proper sustenance."

Severus shuddered at the thought of this girl invading all his personal space, "You want her to feed off me?"

Albus nodded curtly, "Starting tonight. I can tell that she has skipped several weeks. Without blood Absinthe will become weaker and weaker… I cannot have that, Severus."

"Why can't she feed off you?" Severus was on his feet, anxiety riddling his mind.

"I am an old man, dear boy. Besides…Absinthe has taken a liking to you." Albus grinned staring at the door where Absinthe had left.

Severus' heart stopped for a mere second, his alabaster skin turning a shade of crimson before he shook his head, "Oh really, Albus?" Severus was glaring at the door where the girl had left, grimacing.

"Well…she didn't kill you." Albus quipped with a knowing smile.

"She didn't kill me because I smelled of you." Severus stated, eyebrows knitting together in distaste.

"So, will you do it, Severus?"

Bemused, Severus returned his gaze to Dumbledore. The old man's blue eyes were nearly pleading, "Please, Severus…she means the world to me."

"Alright…"

Absinthe looked curiously at the six new people before her. They looked so young. The two taller boys, whom were identical, spoke first in unison, "Hello there!" Both shot their hands forward towards Absinthe, each trying to reach her first.

Reaching out both her hands, Absinthe shook them both trying to stifle a giggle. Molly shook her head, glaring at her twin sons, "These two are Fred and George." She quipped as they released their hold on Absinthe.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Absinthe Lemieux, Dumbledore's goddaughter." With a short curtsy, Absinthe smiled shyly at the group of six.

"Goddaughter?" The lanky black haired boy exclaimed.

Absinthe blinked and tilted her head to the side, silvery white tresses falling elegantly over her shoulder. She sniffed the air around the boy. He smelled of ash and an odd mixture of pine. "You must be Harry Potter, you're rage was palpable even through the floor." Absinthe smiled warmly making Harry's face flush crimson.

His bright green eyes were bemused as he stared up at her. "Yes, Harry, I am Albus Dumbledore's goddaughter." Absinthe nodded to the rest of the group whom were finding it hard to believe. "I am also half vampire and apparently I will be the Potion Masters' Apprentice this year."

"What?" The redhead boy croaked, disdained. "You mean you're going to be working with Snape?"

" **Professor** Snape, Ron." Molly hissed at him.

"Maybe she will make Potions more enjoyable." Fred piped up with a sly grin.

"Gives us a much prettier view rather than Snape's backside." George snickered.

Ignoring the snide comments about her new colleague, Absinthe smiled at the two girls. "And you are?" Her melodic voice caught them both off guard. The redheaded girl was first to answer.

"I'm Ginny." She held out her hand and shook Absinthe's in a nice firm grip.

The bushy brunette introduced herself next, "Hermione, nice to meet you." She gave a warm inviting handshake.

About half an hour passed by as Absinthe talked with the young ones about the wizarding world she missed so much. Fred, George, and Ginny had followed Molly upstairs and Absinthe was left with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"And now the Ministry of Magic is a mess!" Ron finished with a flourish. Absinthe grinned, these three took to her very well.

"Miss Lemieux." A cold smooth voice silenced the room. Absinthe turned to see Severus standing in the shadows. He looked so eerie. "You shouldn't brood in the shadows… that's my job." Absinthe chided with a giggle.

Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously, before they were startled as Sirius came into the room barking a laugh. "That…was brilliant." Sirius Black grinned broadly at Absinthe.

Absinthe grinned back, "I hear that you are an unregistered animagus."

Sirius' laugh died instantly, "I am."

"Show me." Absinthe stated tilting her head to the side. She knew Albus had left and simply wanted to get to know a bit about the people in The Order. Sirius intrigued her greatly.

"He's just a mange ridden canine." Severus sneered, eyes still narrowed at Sirius.

Absinthe blinked at Severus, "My animagus is also a canine…of sorts."

"Are you an illegal animagus as well, Professor?" Hermione asked with a small gasp.

Absinthe nodded and removed her white cloak, it was then that Severus noticed her right arm… There were two deep black scars on her right wrist. Two deep, jagged black lines marring her perfect alabaster skin. Severus took note to ask her about those later.

"Would you like to see it?" All three of the students nodded in excitement.

With a smooth curtsy Absinthe morphed into a huge white wolf.

 _Not just a wolf…_ Severus admired, silently… _a dire wolf. Quite rare…_

Absinthe shook her beautiful white mane and let out a small bark at the applauding three, wagging her large tail in amusement before changing back into her original form.

"Quite a show stopper…" Sirius breathed and looked at the ground, "I can't top that Miss Lemieux."

"Oh, come on Sirius!" Harry chided gently, glaring at his godfather.

As the two argued Severus whispered into Absinthe's ear, "We must go, you need to feed."

Absinthe couldn't help but shiver as Severus' soft whisper tickled her ear as she fastened her white cloak around her neck.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I must get going." Absinthe apologized and gave the four an apologetic smile, "Maybe next time. I'll try and pop back in soon. It was lovely meeting you all!" Absinthe blew a small kiss and placed her hand in Severus' waiting palm.

With a loud 'crack' they were back at Spinner's End.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This one was difficult to write...but I hate when things start off slow it makes me anxious lol I'm just adding the spicesssss! xD plez review/favorite/like this story if you want to see more, I really appreciate it! :3

Chapter Five:

Absinthe looked around and with a pout she stared at Severus, "I thought we were going to get my things from the club first…" Her voice was soft as she gripped the edge of the dining table in the center of the room they had apparated into.

She was feeling light headed and very weak.

Severus eyed her warily, "Dumbledore instructed me to feed you." His voice was curt and blunt.

Absinthe winced, _I used too much energy when I showed off my animagi…_

"Wait…Albus is forcing you to feed me?" She whispered, looking up at Severus whom was removing his black cloak with a flourish.

He gave her a curt nod and unfastened the buttons on his black vest.

"I…You hardly know me…" Absinthe hissed, unhooking her white cloak and letting it fall to the floor, it was getting to heavy, her darkening blue eyes locked with Severus'.

Severus noticed that Absinthe's pupils were dilating, turning her bright blue eyes into pools of darkness, "I was given instructions." He stated and took a step towards her.

Absinthe shook her head and gave Severus a small disdained smile, "You're not willing. I can only drink the blood of the willing, Professor." Snape halted.

She had called him 'professor'…that sent an odd tingle down Severus' spine. Swallowing he took another step forward, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his undershirt revealing the pale flesh of his neck.

"I am willing." Severus stated boldly. He had to do this. It wouldn't be so bad…

"You're only doing this because Dumbledore told you to…" Absinthe growled, narrowing her eyes as Severus' exposed neck before averting them to the floor. She was starving… it had been so long since she had fresh blood. It had been seventeen years, in fact…

Severus stopped again and let out an irritated sigh, "You're weak…you have to feed."

Absinthe glowered at the floor, "If I do bite you…you will see glimpses of my past…like a pensive…and I will be able to see your past as well… Are you willing to entrust me with that?" At the end of her question she looked up at Severus.

Snape was rooted to the spot…she will see into his mind…she will see all of it… "How much will you see?" He calmly asked, trying to keep everything together.

"It…starts off with small memories… like glimpses nothing too deep, but as time progresses it will be hard for either of us to stay out of the other's minds… If I feed off you it creates an unbreakable connection, which is why you have to be willing." Absinthe chewed at her bottom lip, feeling her canines get sharper with each passing minute.

Severus stared at the girl. Could he share his entire past with her? Now was not the time to ask himself…he had promised Dumbledore…

"Come." He hissed walking out of the dining area and into the living room where he waved his wand at a bookshelf that swung open like a door. There was a stairwell leading upstairs to his room, he ascended with a wary Absinthe close behind.

Absinthe peered around at the darkened room at the end of the stairwell. It had a large four poster bed, a potion brewing table and books…everywhere…

Severus opened one of the other doors in his room which led to a white tiled bathroom. He motioned for Absinthe to enter.

She stepped inside and looked around. The bathroom was pretty large and pristine. A large bathtub, sink, and toilet. All white. All clean.

Severus stepped in after her and closed the door. "In here…it'll be less messy." He whispered silkily.

Absinthe shivered and looked up at Severus. This man was going to give her his blood… why? Why did he want to give his blood to a vampire…? Is it because of Dumbledore? But the way he spoke…silkily…almost sensually…

"A-Are you sure…" Absinthe tugged at her bodice nervously, "…I mean-"

Severus was pulling his shirt off revealing the dark mark on his arm. Absinthe froze and blinked up at him. Severus gave her a disdained look, "I'm a double agent…for Dumbledore." Absinthe nodded, she'd find more out later, either through his mind or through Albus.

"Go ahead." Severus tilted his head to the side for better access.

"It's going to hurt the first time…" She whispered taking his hand and positioning him in front of the sink, back facing the vanity. Severus nodded, face a blank void.

Absinthe placed her slender hands on his broad lanky shoulders and got on her tiptoes, placing her lips on his throat. She felt Severus gasp at the contact, felt him shudder at her touch, heard his heart quicken through her lips.

She inhaled his scent and parted her lips as the sharp canine's punctured pale flesh…

 _Severus opened his eyes wide. It was bright…the most beautiful day he could ever imagine. There was a small girl with white hair skipping in a meadow, a tall thin man with horn-rimmed glasses trailing behind her with a warm smile._

 _Absinthe's eyes scanned her surroundings. It was a bleak rainy day. A small boy sat crying in his bedroom, the sound of arguing parents echoing through the entire house._

 _The small girl was smiling as she chased a white rabbit._

 _Now the boy was swinging in a deserted playground…alone._

 _The girl was in tears now. Black tears were running down her face as she held onto the rabbit she had been chasing. The man caught up with her and saw that her mouth was drenched in blood and the rabbit…was a mangled heap of flesh and fur._

 _The boy was reading, trying to block out everything around him. The feeling of loneliness enveloped his entire room, his entire being._

 _"I killed him…" The girl cried as she clung to the pieces of rabbit._

 _The man let out a small sigh and patted the girls' head, "It's alright Abby. You got too excited is all." The man smiled and with a wave of his wand another rabbit came hopping along and the girl sniffed and smiled sadly as she set the dead rabbit down._

 _The boy was always alone. No friends. No one like him… he was swinging again and kicking at the gravel beneath his small feet. Some bigger children came…pushing him down…kicking…screaming…crying…_

 _"Am I a monster, Albus?"_

Absinthe pulled away, swallowing the sickly sweet blood. Her eyes were wide and her breathing irregular.

Severus stared, wide eyed at the girl in front of him, "What…happened…?" He panted and winced as his neck smarted with a sharp pain.

Wordlessly, Absinthe grabbed a towel and pressed it against Severus' neck, "Sorry…they are deep…" She whispered, her voice light…almost airy as the fresh blood pumped through her veins making her whole body feel numb with satisfaction.

Severus said no more as he felt an odd tingling sensation throughout his entire body. His neck ached, but he could not tell if it was aching at the absence of Absinthe's soft gentle lips or the deep puncture wounds.

Pulling out her wand, Absinthe waved it over the bleeding wounds, heeling them instantly…though leaving marks. Two small black marks, almost mole-like.

Severus arched an eyebrow at the new marks on his skin, "Do you always leave marks?" He questioned, looking up as Absinthe wiped at her mouth.

"No…I've never left marks…" She drawled looking at the two dots curiously before looking into Severus' black eyes, "I'm sorry."

Severus shook his head and picked his shirt up off the floor, "It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be…" he murmured, more to himself.

Absinthe turned away, with a small smile tugging at her lips.


End file.
